


just a little bit of jealousy

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: prompt; jace being jealous of simon/maia because he wants to be with maia





	just a little bit of jealousy

He never understood why people would sabotage a perfectly good relationship, just because they wanted to  _be_  with one half. Jace never understood that, and he was never the kind of guy to to that. Not when Simon is a good guy, Simon may rub Jace wrong here and there, but since meeting the once mundane he’s grown to see Simon as someone like himself. They’re both loyal to a fault - to the  _death._ And yet, they aren’t.

Like, Jace would never understand Maia when she talks about the movies she loves because he grew up in the Shadow World his whole life - but Simon, he would understand them perfectly and him and Maia would laugh together.

Jace accepts that he is jealous of their relationship, of Simon being the one with Maia. Jace accepts that Simon just might be the right guy for Maia, and that he is so far from the right guy for her. He does, but he can’t help the little  _pang_  of pain that his heart feels when he see’s her and knows that he can never have her.

He grew to love their banter, he really did and it was something he looked forward too. It hurt to watch as Maia carelessly smiles as she’s with Simon, laughing freely like she doesn’t have a care in the world. He wishes he could have that with her, but he can’t because she’s happy with someone that isn’t him and he wouldn’t ruin that. The only thing ruining her current relationship would do is result her hating him even more, and that is the  **last**  thing he wants to do.

The smiles he gives her, never quite match the way they use too but she probably doesn’t notice. “You and Simon look good together,” He tells her, and he  _does_  mean it, he really does. But, even meaning it doesn’t mean it’s going to stop hurting. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thank you,” She replies before she’s walking away, leaving him just watching her until he can no longer see her.

With his heart sinking to the floor, he let’s out a sigh and leaves the full bar, needing some air - and away from her because it will only end badly for him.


End file.
